blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Pandaren (5e Race)
Pandaren "Couched in myth and legend, rarely seen and even more rarely understood, the enigmatic pandaren have long been a mystery to the other races of Azeroth. The noble history of the pandaren people stretches back thousands of years, well before the empires of man and before even the sundering of the world." -An ancient historian's description of the Pandaren Physical Description Nightians are very tall creatures, with the shortest of their race being 6 feet tall, and their tallest being 7 feet tall. They have very extendable jaws, being able to open up to 4 and a half feet high, and one foot wide. They have very sharp teeth, and jet-black skin, with a smooth texture. They have either dark blue, black, white, or dark brown eyes. The males are either completely bald, or have rough black fur on the top of their heads. Females can have either long black, dark brown, white, or purple hair. History Nightians history is kept only by memory, and while they do have good memory, they also have a very confusing way of speaking to one another, causing meanings of past events to eventually distort. From what they can all remember, they were created by a disgusting mating ritual between a Troglodyte, a Drow, and an Orc. They don't remember the exact details; some claim magic, some claim chance, but the first Nightian was formed, somehow. The child was abandoned, left to fend for itself in the Underdark, and survived, hunting the weaker things there was, and populating it's species with women of different races. Society Nightian society is similar to wolves, in that they each have a sort of 'pack', or 'tribe'. These consist of between 10-30 males, and at least 5-10 women, if not more. They have a leader Nightian, the strongest warrior, which they choose via a non-lethal duel. The leader is always male, and they have a very fierce patriarchy: Women Nightians are treated almost less than objects, with their only tasks they're already to do be reproduce, take care of the children, eat, and sleep. Women from other races are treated even worse; They aren't allowed to sleep, and are given smaller portions of food, causing many non-nightian women to die before their first decade of captivity. They either dig holes into the sides of caves, cliffs, or hills, or they might build huts out of rocks, for shelter. Relationships Nightians are on tense relations with other races at best, and hostile at worst. The one race they can respect is the Hobgoblins, which usually do not show the same respect back. Any male within 100 feet of a Nightian tribe is hunted down and killed, while any female is kidnapped and brought back as a slave, for reproduction and taking care of the young. Pandaren Names Pandaren naming practices are similar to those of humans: each pandaren has a given name and a surname. The names themselves, of course, are different. Male Names: Chen, Cheng, Gao, Jaomin, Ji, Jojo, Jun, Lee, Li, Min, Shang, Shen, Ten, Yu, Female Names: Aysa, Kiryn, Lien-Hua, Mei Pandaren Traits Predators of the dark, Pandarens are very dangerous when they face an opponent of weaker, equal, or even slightly greater might than themselves. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. Age. Pandaren live for a little bit less than humans, living to be about 80 years old. They are considered mature at 13 years of age. Alignment. Pandaren are a more passive race, leaning towards neutral alignments. Size. Pandarens are between 5-6 feet tall, their males weigh between 200-300 pounds, and their females weigh between 160-240 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Gourmand. ''You have proficiency with Cook's tools. ''Bouncy. ''You have resistance to damage from falling. ''Inner Peace. ''When restoring hit points during a short rest, by expending hit die, you also restore an additional amount of hit points per hit die equal to your Wisdom modifier (min +1). ''Quaking Palm. ''When you hit another creature with a melee weapon attack, you can attempt a stunning strike. The target must succeed on a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier) Constitution saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Pandaren, and Sylvan. Pandaren is an exotic-sounding language, similar to modern-day chinese.Category:Races